Star Trek: Eclipse: Abruption
by Eve and Kamii
Summary: The adventures continue. R/R please
1. STE: Abruption: 1/6

****

Star Trek: Eclipse

Abruption

Part 1/6

Disclaimer: I think you know what we do and don't own.

AN: thanks to everyone who left feedback. It's very much appreciated. Please R/R. constructive criticism please, if you feel you must criticize. Oh, and special thanks to Jono, he's four, and I use his joke. 

Abruption: A sudden breaking away or off

**__**

(Bryce) Captain's Log, Supplemental

The two crews have been working around the clock to fix my ship- gee. I never thought I'd hear myself say that. My ship. But anyway, everything is going according to plan. Captain Janeway and I devised a system- I command my ship, and crew, that includes my four senior officers and the twenty-three people found locked in the mess hall- as well as the Voyager crewman reassigned to Eclipse. We have some of Voyager's senior officers working on Eclipse every now and then. It's strange though, I can receive orders from Chakotay, but I can tell him to do things. I guess will figure out where everyone falls eventually. 

Our EMH is up and running- she has quite a personality. You should see her and The Doctor argue. It's really very entertaining. Eclipse also had two holographic nurses. We transferred one to Voyager.

As for the Voyager crew that has seemingly fallen possessed- The Doctor still hasn't figured out how to fix it. In addition to Harry, Seven of Nine, and B'Elanna, Tuvok has also fallen ill. It wasn't very hard to notice- he stuck his tongue out at Tom.

My crew that has passed on- we've had forty-three funerals already. Crew moral takes dips at times, but I guess that can be expected. I miss them, my crew, my class, and my friends. Janeway assures me things will go easier over time. I hope she's right.

Eve sat in her ready room, rocking the chair back and forth. A buzz came from the door. "Come in."

"Hi." It was Tom Paris, bringing her food. 'Neelix told be to bring you this- something about you being too thin." He shrugged, handing her the plate. "Maybe they're really plotting against me, and just want me off the ship for a bit."

She laughed. "Maybe."

He looked around the room. "Wow, they really liked you guys back at the academy." His eyes stopped on a picture on Bryce's desk. "Who's this?" he asked, picking it up.

"Huh?" she looked up at him. "Oh. That's my mom."

He nodded and held it out at arms length before setting it down. "You look like her."

"Thanks."

"Janeway to Bryce, your presence is requesting on Voyager's bridge." The Comm interrupted.

"On my way." She stood.

She and Tom exited the ready room, heading for the transportation deck. 

"Zeke, you've got the bridge."

"Yes!" He swung his legs over her seat. "Leg room."

"Oh, and Kamii- if he goes power nuts, you have my permission to remove him from command." Eve added before the doors closed.

"Yes!" she laughed.

**

"You wanted to see me?" Bryce said, entering Janeway's ready room.

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"A ship passed by- they want to meet with us. Since the Eclipse is here, we'll need a rep from your ship. Do you want to go?"

"Of course!" she stopped. "Am I-."

"No, I'll be coming too." 

"Good." The girl smiled.

*

"This is so cool. I can't believe I get to make first contact. I never imagined this happening- okay, so maybe I did but I didn't think it would happen."

Janeway smiled at the cadet's excitement. "Isn't it?" she turned to the ambassador for the other species. "Hello Ambassador, I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway. This is Captain Eve Bryce. She's in charge of the Eclipse."

"A counterpart vessel? I was not informed." He returned.

Eve glanced briefly at Janeway. "The Eclipse and Voyager work closely together- we're from the same planet, far from home. But my ship is the smaller off port side."

He nodded.

"How may we be of assistance?" Janeway asked.

He looked at Bryce, then Janeway, and then back to Bryce. "Is it common practice to have one of such little age commanding a starship?"

"I assure you, Ambassador Valox, she's perfectly capable of her duties."

"Very well. You are a strange race indeed. Moving on, we'd like to trade with Voyager- and the Eclipse. You will surely be needing maps of what lies ahead."

"A trade? I'm sure that can be arranged." Eve answered. "I'd have to check our inventory, but I think that may be possible."

"And with Voyager the same is true. I think its safe to say the trading can begin as soon as we work out an agreement…"

**

"Hey, Lanna, why did the dinosaurs go extinct?" Harry prompted.

"HARRY!" she yelled through clenched teeth.

"Uh, Harry, let's take you to your quarters." Paris said, saving Harry from bodily harm. He lowered the force field, and took Harry by the wrist.

"Because they broke a window!" Harry laughed.

Tuvok stuck his tongue out at B'Elanna, who threw herself at the now standing force field.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout…" he started.

"Tom! Come back here!" B'Elanna yelled as Tom and Harry left.

**

Paris stopped by cargo bay two on the way to Harry's room. "Hey, Seven!"

"Go away. Too many people." Seven yelled back.

"Go away." Paris mocked to himself.

"I'm hungry!" Harry whined. 

"Fine. We'll go to the mess hall first."

*

"Hey, I was told Harry was being confined to quarters." Eve said, noticing the pair.

"He is." Tom walked over to where Eve was sitting.

"Really?"

"Really?" Paris echoed.

"Paris…."

"Paris…."

"Never. Mind. I have duties anyway." She said through gritted teeth, as she exited the mess hall.

"Hello Tom, What can I get for you?" Neelix asked.

"The usual. Oh, and some for Harry, too."

"Uh-huh! I'm hungry!" 

Neelix shook his head, and headed into the kitchen.

**

Eve walked on to the bridge, surprised to find Arik. "Arik! What are you doing here?"

His back was turned to her as he worked on a console. The sound of her voice made him jump, hitting his head on the metal of the instrument above him. "Ow!" he rubbed his head. "Well, I was fixing this station" he kicked the console. "Till you came in and scared the crap out of me."

She laughed. "Why don't you get down to sick bay and have them check you out." 

He winked at her. "I could report to your quarters…."

Ensign Chandler whistled from his spot across the room, and it was followed by giggles from the ops officer.

"Arik!" she turned red.

"Hey, I just said it. You're the one who interpreted it like that…." He shrugged. "I'll stop by Engineering on my way and get some one to fix this stupid station." 

She nodded. "Okay." Then grinned. "Love ya!" she yelled as he exited the bridge. His ears turned pink.

The others on the bridge started to laugh, and Eve's blushed turned darker red, as she made a quick exit to her ready room.

Janeway walked in as the ready room doors closed. "What's so funny?"

"Eve and Arik, they started flirting, and then turned bright red and make quick exits." Ensign Chris Chandler explained.

"Is that so?" Janeway smiled, she knew that she wasn't hearing the full story. "Where is she now?"

"Her ready room." Supplied the ops officer.

Janeway nodded. "Thanks." She crossed to the office and hit the buzzer.

"Yeah, come in."

The doors opened. "Your crew giving you a bad time?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind."

"I still can't believe we found the twenty-three survivors we did, trapped in the mess hall. At least they had food." She sat on the couch.

"Yeah. It brings the total to twenty-eight... but the other eighty-four…" she didn't finish.

"I know. Come on, we need your help setting up."

Eve sighed. She was tired of funerals, but there were still many to go. 


	2. STE: Abruption: 2/6

****

Star Trek: Eclipse

Abruption

Part 2/6

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Paramount owns Star Trek and so on.

AN: R/R, if you want descriptions of the characters e-mail us. [Startrekeclipse@imatrekkie.com][1]

"Crewman Baise- Alex, and I were close. I've known him since my first year at the academy." Eve stopped, and took a deep breath. Her voice was cracking and she was very close to bursting into tears. "He loved medieval stuff, and I use to do holo programs with him, Camelot, that sort of thing. That's why he always called me milady. We'll all miss him." She looked away, not being to continue.

Minutes later, the pod was released, in Starfleet tradition.

Eve's head was down as she left the room. She couldn't let them see her crying. Eve hurried to her room, and cued up the computer. It let her in. She moved to her couch, flopped down on to it and started to sob.

The door chimed, she didn't answer, but the doors opened anyway.

"Eve." Arik said as he joined her on the couch.

"It's too much, Arik! They're all gone. Alex, Syd, Joey… everyone."

"I know." He put his arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "They would want you like this over them. I know you miss them, we all do, but you can't put all the blame on yourself. Any of it."

"Mmmpf." She responded.

He sighed. "Your shift is over anyway, get some rest."

"Mppphf." She said again, rubbing her eyes. She sat back against the couch, and after a bit her breath evened and softened. He closed his eyes, and was soon asleep too.

*

Eve opened her eyes, moving closer to Arik, who had, during the night, put both arms around her.

"Arik."

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes slightly.

"What happened?" 

He looked around, and then back at her. "Oh. Nothing."

"Okay." She closed her eyes again, them opened them. "What time is it?"

"I dunno." He sighed. "Computer, what time is it?"

"It is 0300 hours." The computer answered in its unemotional female voice.

"No…" Eve whined. "My shift starts in three hours. Yuck…" she paused. "Why are you still here, anyway?"

"You fell asleep on my arm. I couldn't leave you." He smoothed her hair with his free hand. 

"Thanks."

"You might have rolled off the couch." He added, grinning.

She laughed slightly. "Oh? Really?"

"Yes, and then you have had security come running in here, and scare you half to death."

"I'm sure." She yawned. "Are you sure you couldn't have just picked me up, moved me to the bed, and then taken you and your arm back to your quarters?"

"Yep, positive." He kissed her on the forehead. "Well, I guess if you want me to go…" Arik started to stand up.

"No! I mean, no, I mean, what will people think if you leave my quarters at three in the morning?"

"Hey, they can think what ever they want. A little gossip never hurt anyone. Well, not many people."

She raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm staying?" he continued.

"Yes."

**

Eve walked on to the bridge, five minutes late for her shift. She hoped no one would notice.

"Captain on the bridge!" Talon announced. 

"Your laa-aaate." Zeke smiled at her, removing his legs from the armrest on the Captain's chair. 

"Yeah, well…."

"So, where'd you go last night?"

"Sh-." She was cut off as the doors opened, and Arik ran in.

"I made it!" he announced.

"Uh, hate to break it to you, but you're on the wrong deck!" Zeke called over.

"Shut up." He said softly, leaving the room.

"I'll be in my ready room." Eve said, trying to avoid further teasing.

Zeke swung his legs back on the chair. "All right."

Harry walked in. "Hey, how is everyone?"

Several pairs of eyes turned toward him. 

"You're normal again…." Kamii said slowly.

"As normal as I get." He grinned, and Paris ran up behind him.

"As normal as I get!" he echoed with a laugh.

"Unfortunately…."

"Unfortunately…" Paris' eyes widened and he ran up behind Eve, making it in the room right before the doors to her ready room shut.

"Paris!" Eve said, exasperated.

"Paris!" he mimicked.

"What do you want?"

"What do you want?"

She opened the ready room doors. "Harry! Get him out!"

Paris didn't have time to echo, as Harry came and led him away.

Eve stood the doorway. "What do I do to deserve this?" she demanded.

"You're fun to annoy!" the bridge crew answered, in unison.

Suddenly the ship shook, and the red alert lighting switched on. 

"Janeway," Eve said, hitting her Comm, "What was that?"

"Apparently, we're not welcome in this area of space."

"Since when?" 

Another explosion rang out. 

"Never mind. Let's get out of her."

"A double warp jump will be difficult…" Janeway was grinning. "Let's do it."

"On three."

"Before we're blown up!" Harry added. "Sorry."

"One…." Janeway started.

"Two." Eve replied.

"Three!" the two bridge crews said together.

*

Eve looked around at her crew as they pulled out of warp. "So, did we do it? Are they still with us?"

"Uh… I don't think so." Kamii replied.

"What do you mean?" Talon asked.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Zeke moved his legs, as the captain plopped down in her chair.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. "Scan again."

"Nothing."

"Maybe they didn't pull out at the same time." Harry suggested. "Try long range scanners."

"Nothing."

Eve stood up and ran to record a message.

"Who are you planning to send it to?" Harry asked.

"Anyone who will receive it." She paused, turning the device on. "Voyager! Voyager! Come in! This is the Eclipse, do you read?" 

A few silent moments passed.

"What's our location?" she demanded.

Kamii coughed, and rechecked the co-ordinates again, and then a third time. "The Gamma Quadrant." She took a moment to recover from the shock. "Just outside the changeling homeworld." 

   [1]: mailto:Startrekeclipse@imatrekkie.com



	3. STE: Abruption: 3/6

****

Star Trek: Eclipse

Abruption

Part 3/6

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Trek, The Voyager or DSN characters. But you already knew that.

AN: R/R please. Thanks to all who left feedback. Apologies on referring the other ship as 'the other ship'… we couldn't remember the species we were thinking of… 

"The wormhole." Talon called from his station,

"Hey, that's right, we should be near the wormhole." Harry added.

"Kamii, get a lock on the wormhole. And stay clear of any ships other than Federation- I'm not in the mood for being attacked.." she paused. "Zeke, you're not doing anything-"

"Hey!"

She rolled her eyes. "Report to astrometrics with Kim. Chandler, you take the bridge. Ensign Minac, see if they need help in sick bay." She stood. "I'll be in my ready room."

"Doing what?" Talon asked.

"I've got a headache. I'll be resting while I try to decide what to do next. Senior officers meet me in the briefing room in one hour- if you can make it."

**

Voyager fell out of space. "Where are they?" Janeway said softly.

A scan was quickly done, "No where near us, that's for sure." The ensign answered

"That's impossible."

"What is?" B'Elanna asked entering the bridge.

"B'Elanna?"

"Yes. Now, please tell me what's going on." 

"We don't know." 

"Don't know?" B'Elanna swore.

"The Eclipse is gone." Chakotay explained.

"Gone? My husband is on the ship! It can't be 'gone'!" B'Elanna yelled.

"They have an old ship with new components. There may have been complications." Chakotay continued.

"Just like how they got here. One moment they're in the Alpha Quadrant, the next they're in the Delta Quadrant…" the temporary helm officer said quietly.

"Not exactly all of the sudden they're here, Bryce said the last thing they did was turn on the war- damn!" She stood up. "B'Elanna, get to engineering, Smith, report with me to astrometrics. Chakotay, you have the bridge."

**

"So we'll use the wormhole, and obtain help from Deep Space Nine." Eve explained. "We can send a message to Starfleet, and our families. From there we can find a way to help Voyager. We're not going home until Voyager can- all, or none."

"The Alpha Quadrant- wow." Harry took a deep breath. "Wow."

"And one more thing- the crew members seem to return to normal as soon as we have the funeral… I am not taking Paris anyway when he acts like this."

"I agree." Arik said entering the room.

"Arik! Shouldn't you-" Eve started, obviously surprised.

"No. Mikel's got a handle on it for the moment."

"How many of Voyager's crew do we have?"

"Fourty-three, including their doctor and Neelix."

"Good thing we transferred one of the nurses… How long before we reach the wormhole?"

"Before 2200 hours." Kamii answered.

"Good. Commander, compile a list of those who were killed so can report it to Starfleet."

"Aye, Captain."

"And Talon, who does Paris most act like?" She asked, biting her lip.

"That's easy! Crewman Day."

"Alright. Dismissed." 

The room emptied, and soon everyone but Eve and Arik had left.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well what?" she demanded.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"Me? Prepare a message to Starfleet. They're probably think we're dead."

"Why are we going to try and return to Voyager? We could go home. All or none is their commitment, not ours." He walked to her and began playing with her hair.

"Part of my crew is on that ship! I can't go home knowing they won't be back for decades." She frowned. "And stop that. You'll get my hair tangled."

He sighed, and moved his hand from her black locks, taking her face in his hands. "Don't be like that. You're acting like you're all alone with your decisions. I'll always support you, you know that." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I know. It's just… well… you see…" she sighed. "Never mind." She reached up and moved his hands. "Stop that. We're on duty, you know."

He nodded. "I know. Just had to make sure you realized you weren't alone." He turned and left the room.

She leaned back against the table. "Great." She said. _'Well, I'm probably screwing things up.' _She thought angrily. _'Some Starfleet officer I make. First I kill half my crew, then I leave ha_l_f of them in the Delta Quadrant. Real smooth.' _"Well," she said sarcastically. "You want to hear about what I did as a Starfleet officer? I wrecked my friends lives. Got my crew stranded real far from home. Oh yes, this is a great way to go about an assignment. And I haven't even graduated yet! Just think how bad I'll screw up when and if I do graduate." Her eyes suddenly stung. She closed her eyes, intent on not crying, and continued to talk to herself, more softly. "What do I do? Hmm? Mom, any help would be appreciated." Eve opened her eyes again, finding herself alone in the room. "That's what I thought."

**

"Crewman Day was a friendly person- if not sometimes annoying when he felt like repeating what you had to say, but you have to admit it could be pretty funny. He was a good engineer, and a good friend. If you were in a terrible mood he could usually cheer you up." The pod was launched, and the room was silent for several mintues, as people slowly left the room.

"Hey Paris, how you feeling?" Eve asked, turning to him.

"A headache, and kind of weird, but I'm fine."

"Good." She smiled. "Anyone you especially want to talk to?"

"My Dad. He and I have a little unstable ground between us."

"Admiral Paris, right?"

"Yeah, that'd be him."

**

"How long till we reach the wormhole?" Bryce asked, as she walked around the bridge.

"Three minutes less than it was three minutes ago." Talon answered, rolling his eyes.

"Uh, Captain, enemy ships off port side, approaching at attack speed. Gun ports are open, and they are heavily armed. Very heavily armed." Kamii said, rushing the sentence out as she took evasive action.

"Damn. We were this close." Eve slammed her hand on the console.

"What do you want us to do, Ma'am?" Kamii asked.

"Keep heading tward the wormhole, full speed, and be prepared to return fire."

"Aye Captain." The bridge fell silent.

The ship shook.

"Report."

"Shields are at eight-seven percent."

"How long do we have till we reach the wormhole?"

"Four minutes." 

"Return fire."

"Aye." Talon answered.

The watched on the view screen as the other ship was hit.

"What was the damage?"

"It brought their shields to ninety-four percent, but other than that…."

"Alright. Kamii, deviate course by two degrees, then swerve around. Evasive move 343-226 LA… now."

The Eclipse shot off, the other ship firing at it the entire time. Reaching the wormhole as it started to close, the small ship squeezed through, followed by their attackers.

The bridge cheered. "Don't celebrate just yet. We're not quiet home free." Eve sat down in her chair.

"The probably won't fire when we reach Federation space." Ensign Kim said from where he had been stationed.

"Good."

"Captain, we're reaching the end of the wormhole." Kamii reported.

"Very good." 

"And… we're out."

Eve sighed. "Well… that was… highly interesting." She forced a smile.

"We're being hailed." Chandler said.

"On screen." Bryce smiled. She couldn't wait to see Deep Space Nine's reaction.

**

Kira and Dax were talking when an alarm went off.

"What's going on? Sisko asked as he exited him office, entering the command center.

"Three ships are exiting the worm hole, one is Starfleet." Dax answered him.

"Starfleet?" Kira asked as it appeared on screen.

"It's the ship from the Academy." Dax murmured. "The Eclipse." She scanned it. "It looks like its had a few… improvements." She hailed it. "Let's see how they're doing."

Moments later, there was a response.

"Hello." Kira said.

"Hi." The girl responded, turning from the screen to face her crew. "Ta-da."

"How'd your ship get all the way on the otherside of the worm home without us seeing you?"

"Long story." Bryce paused. "We were with Voyager for a bit. We have some of their crew."

Kira nodded, her eyes wide. "Starfleet's been looking for you guys ever since you missed the check in over a month ago." She frowned. "Do you have over 150 people on your ship?"

"No. Some were killed, and some are still in the Delta Quadrant. So we have a crew of 21 cadets and forty three members of Voyagers crew, but two of them are the EMH and Neelix. That leaves sixty-two people run-."

"Enough talk. Docking bay three is open and you have clearance to dock."

"Understood. Eclipse out."

*

Eve grinned, and turned on the ship wide Comm. "We've just been give clearance to dock. Welcome to the Alpha Quadrant. After contacting Starfleet, you will be allowed to

Contact your families. Bryce out."

Harry was grinning hugely. "I'll go get Seven, now that she's back to normal, she should find this 'mildly interesting.'" He headed out the door, passing Arik.

"Docking in five.. four…" Kamii interrupted.

Eve hit the ship-wide Comm again. 

"Docking in two… one… and that's it." Kamii finished.

Eve moved to turn the Comm off again, but Arik grabbed her hand, 

"Stop playing with that. You over use that Comm."

"Nuh-uh." She tried to pull her hand away, but Arik pulled her up out of the chair.

"Oh, so you're going to be stubborn." He laughed, and picked her up, as she protested the entire time.

Kamii, rolling her eyes, walked over and turned the comm off. "Next time you guys decide to flirt while on duty- make sure your not broadcasting it to the entire ship."

"Yes ma'am!" Arik laughed, 

"Guys, sorry to break this up, but your expected to meet with DSN, so maybe you should get down to the airlock." Zeke pointed out.

"Come on Evey, time to meet the people." Arik said, carrying her from the room.

They reached the air lock and he put her down again.

"Thanks." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go see what they have to tell us."

The group walked on to Deep Space Nine.

"Captain Sisko," Eve smiled, shaking his hand. "I'm Captain Eve Bryce, this is my pilot Kamii Davidson, Chief Security Officer Talon Haradon, First Officer Zeke Truan, and my Chief of Engineering Arik Gibson. From Voyager, Tom Paris, Harry Kim, and Seven of Nine."

Seven was trying to hide her interest. "This is the Alpha Quadrant?" She asked Harry. 

"Yes, Seven."

"Was your ship damaged?" Sisko asked.

"Just a bit. Shields are not at one hundred percent."

He nodded. "You must be excited to get back to Earth."

"We can't, sir. Not until our friends do. But we are planning on contacting our families."

"You mean you aren't going home?" Dax asked.

"We will be doing everything we can to go back to Voyager and bring them home." Kamii explained.

"I guess… we understand." Sisko nodded,


	4. STE: Abruption: 4/6

Star Trek: Eclipse

Abruption

part 4/6

an: Sorry about the delay. I've been sick and had school problems. But here it is. oh, and we know that DSN doesn't have a communication room- it does now.

disclaimer: you know the drill.

Quark looked up and saw new people walk into his bar/casino.

"Don't even think about it." Said Ode from behind him.

"This is our casino and bar," Kira said, and looked at Quark. "Don't bother, we're just passing through."

"Hey, a bar and casino- so that's what's missing from Voyager." Paris said under his breath.

Kim elbowed him. "Hush."

"Only speaking the truth." 

"Shut up." Eve warned, turning to look at the two.

"Yes ma'am!" Paris replied, as Eve glared at him.

The group then moved on to a communication room. "This is new-" Kira began, "It's our communication room and you're welcome to use it- but I'm sure that in your case your families will be coming here."

**

"Alright. We are missing five senior officers- Harry Kim, Tom Paris, Neelix, The Doctor, and Seven of Nine. " Janeway said. "And we know that Eclipse has a faulty warp core- or something else that can throw them from one location to another. We can either stay at this spot in space- or continue on our way, hoping to find them along the way."

"We have to go. We can't just stay here and hope they turn up. That is, if we plan to see Earth before we die." Chakatoy said.

"Thank you for the cheery spin on things." B'Elanna said dryly. "May I remind you my husband is on that ship."

Janeway sighed. "Tuvok, what's the logical reaction?"

"It would be most logical to continue- It is likely they dropped out of warp later that us, and are simply out of scanner range."

"Agreed. We will continue, and keep a look out for the Eclipse- let's leave the light on for them."

"Understood." B'Elanna said, obviously not completely agreeing. "Who will cover for the missing officers?"

"Most posts are already covered- everything but mess hall." she looked around the table, with a lopsided smile. "Tuvok? Would you like to cover?"

"No."

"Alright then, how about we assign Crewman Farris and O'Donnell? They've helped Neelix before."

Chakotay grinned. "Weren't they the two who made chocolate available at every meal?"

"I guess we'll find out. Dismissed." 

As the room emptied, Janeway leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She had almost entered the room when Naomi Wildman approached her. 

"Captain's Assistant reporting."

Janeway opened her eyes. "Hello Naomi." she said, smiling slightly. 

Naomi said in the chair next to Janeway. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, just resting."

"Oh." she paused. "Is the other crew lost?"

Janeway started to say no, but stopped. "I'm not sure." she sighed. "So, what did you do today?"

"I went to the holodeck again, and Mom showed me Earth again..." she trailed off. "Do yo miss your home?"

"Yes... yes I do. Very much." Janeway smiled. "Let's go check the mess hall and see if we can find any ice cream."

**

Kamii took a final sip of her drink- the fourth one so far.

"Maybe we should go check Zeke in the casino- maybe he wants a drink." Talon said, examining the bottom of the glass.

"Nah, he's probably fine." Kamii said, before ordering another drink.

**  


Eve Bryce waited nervously for Starfleet to answer. Behind her stood Arik, Tom, and Harry.

Finally, the connection was made.

"Hi, this is Cadet Bryce. Is General Bryce available?"

The man nodded. "Yes. I'll get him. Who should I tell him it is?"

Eve rolled his eyes. "Cadet Bryce might work."

The man nodded again, and the Starfleet logo appeared on the screen, to be replaced only minutes later by General Bryce.

"Eve!"

"Hi Daddy. You know Arik, and this is Tom Paris and Harry Kim."

"The rest of the Eclipse crew? And Voyager?"

"Long story. I'll tell it later."

"So, who is in charge of the Eclipse?"

"Me."

he blinked. "You?"

"Yeah, Janeway gave me full command."

"I'm proud of you. Your mother and I can't wait till you-"

"Dad, I can't go back."

"What do you mean?"

"All or none."

"All or none?"

"I can't leave my friends in the Delta Quadrant. When they come home, so will I." she frowned. "And Alexis is not my mother. My mother died fourteen years ago."

He sighed. "So much like Carrie."

"You can come and see me, we'll be here for a while." she smiled. "I've got to go, but can you get ahold of someone for me?"

"Sure, sweetie. Who?"

"Admiral Paris."

"I'll try."

"Thanks. I'll contact you later today at home."

"Alright. Alexis and I will be there in a few days." he paused, looking at Tom. "I bet you father drops everything to talk to you."

Paris nodded and smiled.

"I hope you can get him." Eve said. "And Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Please rethink bringing Alexis." she said, ending the connection.

"So, I guess you don't think much of Alexis." Tom said, after a moment of silence.

"Not in the slightest."

The comm beeped. "That must be my dad." Tom established the link to see a face he didn't recognize.

"Mom?" Harry asked, surprised.

Eve bit her lip. "Well, it's not Admiral Paris." 


	5. STE: Abruption: 5/6

Star Trek: Eclipse

Abruption

Part 5/6

Disclaimer: you know the drill

AN: only one more part to go until the next story!

Talon was finishing his tenth drink as Kamii entered the bar again.

"Well, hash anybody called for you?" he asked.

"Nope." She answered, sitting on the stool next to him. "Not a shingle message." 

"Your drunk!" he said, as if it was a surprise.

"No, I'm not. You are." Kamii retorted, waving a finger at him.

"Hey, either of you see Zeke?" Arik interrupted, and Kamii and Talon stood up, hiding the empty glasses on the counter.

"Nope!" Kamii said, shaking her head, and then stopping, because it made her dizzy. Talon nodded his agreement as Kamii attempted to sit, missing the stool. "Whoopsies!" She giggled.

"Uh-huh… Riiight." Arik raised an eyebrow. "Computer, located Cadet Truan."

"Cadet Truan is in his quarters."

Arik frowned. "I just looked there… are you sure?"

"Clarify." The computer demanded.

"Never mind." Arik shook his head in annoyance. "Hey, you guys aren't drunk are you?" he paused. "Don't answer that… I'm sure Eve will be very pleased with you." He muttered, and hit his Comm badge. "Eve, you may want to come to the bar… Kamii and Talon are… well, let's just say your not going to like it."

*

Eve entered the bar, spotting her friends immediately.

"Hidy-ho, Commander!" Kamii greeted her, with a loose salute.

"Commander?" Eve asked Arik, who shrugged.

"You two, are very much intoxicated."

"Nuh-uh. I only had…." Talon stopped to think. "One, two, five, seventeen, ten, three. Three."

"Really." Eve said coolly. "Come with me, we have to talk." She hit her comm badge. "Doctor, meet me in the Eclipse briefing room. And bring some de-tox."

*

"There." Announced the doctor. "Would you like me to fix the hangovers, also?"

"No. I want them to learn a lesson."

The Doctor smiled, amused. "Alright then."

"Now, as for you two…" Eve fixed them with a glare.

"Don't talk so loud." Talon complained, wincing.

Bryce raised her voice. "I've very disappointed in both of you- extremely disappointed. Not only are you Starfleet- you were in uniform, and on duty. I expected you to know better. Unfortunately I was wrong." She stopped, allowing that to sink in. "Perhaps I should demote you. Take away bridge duty. First you mock me- now this?" she narrowed her eyes. "How would Ensign sound to you? No more Senior Staff meetings. I might even put you in isolation for thirty days, for conduct unbecoming of an officer, or anyone, really. However, I won't. You are, however, relieved and restricted until further notice. Dismissed."

They left the room, and Eve fell back into her chair. "Why me?"

**

"What a headache…" Kamii complained.

"It's probably nothing compared to mine!"

"Well," Kamii smirked. "Our wonderful Captain didn't exactly confine us to quarters…."

"Kamii…."

"What?"

"You know very well she meant it."

"It's called a loophole. And I'm taking it." She retorted, then winced. "Damn Eve and her 'I want them to learn a lesson'" 

**

Eve and Arik walked in to the casino/bar.

"Hello," Dax called. "What are you two up to?"

Eve shrugged. "Just walking around. Waiting for messages, looking for any more of my crew stumbling around completely smashed."

"You have to admit, Eve, it was kind of funny." Arik pointed out.

"I don't know about that. But next time I catch them doing something like that, I'm not hesitating to demote them."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"Not really."

"If I acted like that- would you demote me?"

"If you continually defied me, yes."

"Hmm…" he paused. "Want to get a drink?"

She glared at him.

"Kidding!"

"Yeah, you better be!" she laughed.

"So, what would you like to do, my lovely friend?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… I guess we could go to the holodeck."

"Want to bring Harry and Tom?"

"I don't see why not."

**

"Hello, Captain Bryce! What brings you to the mess hall?" Paris asked, after noticing her standing next to the table.

"Call me Eve- we're off duty." 

"Alright then, Eve, What are you two doing?"

"Not much." Arik answered. "But we're headed to the holodeck. Would you two like to join us?"

"What program are you planning on running?" Harry asked.

"I was leaning toward Alex's Camelot program. He would have wanted us to use it." Eve smiled at the two.

"Well," Harry grinned, with a glance at Arik. "If your Gwenivere…"

"Then I," Paris finished, "Shall be Sir Lancelot!" 

"Hey!" Harry protested. 

"I'll, of course, be fair Gwenivere. Arik, you can be Arthur, Paris, you'll Be Lancelot-"

He grinned triumphantly at Harry.

"And Harry, you can be what Alex use to play- another knight. Arik can fill you in. I'll see you three on holodeck one in a hour." She flashed a flirty smile. "Bye, boys." She called, leaving the mess hall.

As soon as she was gone, Arik rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sometimes I think she only likes that game because she's the only female- or that she gets to be Queen." He sighed. "She can be the galaxy's biggest flirt."

Tom laughed. 

"So, what do we do about the costumes?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we have a big closet full. I have a feeling they weren't on the list of items to equip the ship with- more than likely Eve and her friends brought it all onboard- they packed for more like years than weeks. Kind of ironic. And I bet she's having her dad bring the rest of her clothes that she can't possibly live without."

"Women." Paris laughed, and the other two joined in.

**

Seven entered the bar. The Doctor had suggested that she practice socializing, and that the best place to do it was in the bar. She had reluctantly agreed to the plan.

"Hey Seven!" yelled a male voice from a corner of the room. She looked around and spotted several Voyager and Eclipse crewmembers. "Over here." Continued the voice.

"Hello." She greeted them.

"Hiya Seven. So what do you think of the Alpha Quadrant?" Zeke asked.

"It is mildly stimulating, but not entirely different from the Delta Quadrant."

"You're Borg- aren't you?" asked one of the crewmembers from DSN that she did not recognize.

"How observant." She said with a nod.

"Seven, meet Doctor Julian Bashier." Neelix introduced the man.

"Nice to meet you." She said simply. The Doctor had told her it was always polite to say that.

"And you." He returned, as Kamii and Talon approached them.

"Well, well, well." Said the Doctor. "If it isn't Thelma and Louise." The humor was evidently lost on the others.

"Right." Kamii eyed him.

"Where have you been?" Zeke asked.

"Hiding from Eve." Talon answered, with a glance over his shoulder.

"Why do you hide from your Captain?" Seven asked.

"She's a tad bit mad at us." Talon explained.

The Doctor snorted.

"She already threatened to put us in the brig. She however forgot to confine us." Kamii grinned.

"Zeke frowned." Are you sure she didn't imply it?

"Loophole!" Kamii retorted, and stuck out her tongue at him. 

"A loophole?" Seven looked slightly confused.

"They mean that Captain Bryce did not specify that they were confined. And in doing- or rather, not doing that, she has left them the opportunity to do whatever they wish, as they no longer have duty shifts." The Doctor explained.

Seven frowned. "I believe she would be most disappointed with you." She told the two offending officers.

"I know." Kamii answered. 


	6. STE: Abruption: 6/6

Star Trek: Eclipse

Abruption part 6/6

Disclaimer: see earlier parts. 

Summary: Harry, Tom, Arik, and Eve visit the holodeck, the Voyager crew (those in the Delta Quadrant, that is) reflect on their missing friends.

"To be, or not to be," Harry began with a silly grin on his face. "That is the question."

"And that is the wrong story." Eve added, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah." He coughed. "Malady, I have come from a distant land to the Kingdom of Camelot to see to becoming a kn-" he was interrupted by the opening of the palace doors.

"Let's see what Alex had programmed for this time." 'Gwenivere' said softly to 'Arthur'.

A knight in black armor entered, and stopped behind Harry. "Lady Gwenivere, come forward!"

She looked at Arthur again, and slowly stood, then moved toward the knight. He bowed, and held out his hand before suddenly grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder. 

"Let me down this instant!" She demanded, although arguing with holograms usually accomplished nothing.

The knight didn't answer, instead running from the room.

"What?" Was all Arthur managed.

"I believe fair Gwenivere has been kidnapped." Harry responded.

"Really?" Said Paris as Lancelot. "This we should rescue her?"

"We don't know where she is!" Knight Harry Kim protested.

"So we'll find her." Arthur nodded to a messenger. "We'll have the guards watch for her. No one leaves the castle walls."

"Oooh boy." Lancelot rolled his eyes.

***

"Shouldn't they be finished with the holo program?" Inquired Seven, after a while.

"Nah." Talon shook his head. "Alex liked to add twists. And we changed something, so Gwenivere will take longer to be rescued."

"I presume the safety is on." Seven stated. "Swords are dangerous weapons, holographic or real."

"Yes, of course!" Talon looked at Kamii, who nodded agreement. "Maybe I should go check..." he added hesitantly.

"Inefficient use of time. Ensign Taylor overheard your plans, and doubted you have remembered to reactivate the safety protocols. He did it for you." She smiled smugly.

The Doctor laughed. "Very good Seven, your first prank."

"Perhaps they will be more careful next time."

**

"Put me down!" Screamed Eve at Tom Paris.

"But, I, Lancelot, have saved you!" He protested with a cocky grin.

Eve kicked her legs. "Yeah, well, I'll be sure you get a party something. Down." She demanded.

He set her down. "There, happy? Now be a good woman and go stand with Harry while I fight King Arthur to the death."

"Hey!" She glared at him, retreating to where Harry sat on a horse.

"You know," Harry said quietly to her. "I don't think either one can use a sword."

"Me either." She shook her head sadly. "And in the end, I'll just be burnt at the stake for something or other." 

Harry laughed and pointed at the other two. "Look, its really kind of funny."

"In a totally not funny way." Eve added.

"Right, of course." 

"Ow!" Cried Arik suddenly. 

"Hey, what'd you do to my boyfriend?" Eve demanded.

"Nothing! He cut himself on his own sword." Tom pointed at Arik. "Not my fault he's a klutz."

Eve smiled. "That's okay. We should probably go anyway. I've got some captain stuff to do." She walked over to Arik, and took his hand.

Paris rolled his eyes. "You two just want to get out of here so you can flirt in private."

"Oh, no no no no no." we'd never do that. Would we?"

"Um, bleeding." Arik answered.

**

"The look on the doctor's face was priceless!" Arik laughed. "I mean, he didn't ask any questions about the armor but you just knew he was wondering."

She smiled. "Should start some interesting rumors." She paused. "Oh, you know what? I never directly confined Kamii and Talon to quarters." She hit her comm badge. "Hey, you guys better be in your quarters." She frowned. "I'm going to be by to take your comm badges." 

They never heard. They had put the comms in her office.

**

The door buzzed. "I'm coming in!" Eve announced. 

"Crap!" Talon exclaimed, as the doors opened.

Eve looked at the two. "Why aren't you in your quarters, Kamii? Why do you have a visitor, Talon?" She glared at them. "Relived and restricted is punishment, not an excuse to hand out together. And you both know that. Badges." She held out her hand.

"Already in your office." Kamii answered quietly.

"Fine."

"You never said we were confined to quarters." Talon spoke up. 

"You knew what I meant."

"Well..." Kamii didn't finished her sentence.

"I'm really disappointed in both of you." Her voice took an icy edge. "This is your final warning. Defy me again, and I'll give you the punishment you deserve." She turned and left the room.

"Later." Kamii looked at Talon a last time and left his quarters.

**

"Any sign of them?" Janeway asked, again.

"No." replied the Ensign, as the bridge was silent again.

"It's different." Chakotay said after a moment. "I keep waiting for Paris to say something rude or sarcastic, or Harry talking about some girl."

"And Seven of Nine." She was like the daughter Janeway didn't have.

"Neelix's gossip." Added an ensign with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll find them." Janeway said quickly.

"I wonder where they are..." said another ensign.

"Most likely getting in to trouble." Tuvok said with a raised eyebrow, and all but he laughed.

"They're so young. It's like having a whole crew of Harrys." Janeway smiled. "They have their entire lives ahead of them. And something tells me it won't all be in the Delta Quadrant."

With nothing more to say, the bridge fell silent, once again.


End file.
